


L pour Lion

by TheFourToedHedgehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourToedHedgehog/pseuds/TheFourToedHedgehog
Summary: En cette fin de quatrième année Voldemort est de retour et Severus Rogue reprend sa place d'espion. Du moins c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas chose aisée. Alors que Severus Rogue affronte son destin, Albus Dumbledore fait face à ses contradictions et Harry Potter en apprend davantage sur la complexité des êtres et du monde qui l'entoure.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Acte I

Note: rien ne m'appartint évidemment. 

**ACTE I**

-Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le maître des potions. Tu sais ce que je dois de te demander. Si tu y es prêt…

-J’y suis prêt, répondit-il.

Mais en dépit du ton affirmé du serpentard, Albus ne put s’empêcher de constater que celui-ci était plus pale que d’ordinaire et que son regard glacé brillait étrangement.

-A tout à l’heure mon garçon… fais attention à toi, reprit le directeur dans un murmure, poussé par l’envie de rassurer son maître des potions, mais aussi pour calmer sa propre inquiétude.

Le directeur de serpentard, qui avait commencé à s’éloigner pour rejoindre ses cachots et se préparer, s’arrêta net. Lentement, il se tourna vers Dumbledore, dont les yeux ne brillaient pas de leur malice habituelle. Il le fixa un moment, cherchant les bons mots.

-Merci Albus…, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de reprendre son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

***

Arrivé à destination, le professeur des potions referma doucement la porte de ses appartements. Il s’y adossa quelques instants et prit une profonde inspiration. Il repensa brièvement aux évènements qui avaient émaillé cette funeste soirée. La troisième tâche… la marque qui l’avait brûlé comme jamais auparavant… le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… la vision de Potter ensanglanté et hagard tenant fermement le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory… la découverte du stratagème de Croupton Junior… et enfin Albus qui lui demandait s’il était prêt à reprendre sa place d’espion au près de son ancien maître.

Se forçant à se mouvoir jusqu’à sa chambre, il ouvrit l’armoire qui contenait ses robes de cours et de voyage. Il saisit sa baguette et tapota trois fois son extrémité au fond du meuble. Une lourde cape et un masque brillant apparurent. Un habit dont il avait honte et qu’il n’aurait souhaité reporter pour tout l’or du monde. Mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait. Qu’il devrait de nouveau revêtir ces vêtements honnis. Qu’il devrait de nouveau se présenter devant Lui.

Il s’habilla lentement, en feignant de ne pas remarquer le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il se faisait peu d’illusions sur l’accueil que lui réserverait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois habillé, il s’arrêta devant son bureau. Ses pensées de tournèrent vers Albus. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Et si, comme il le soupçonnait, les choses tournaient mal, il savait que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se sentirait responsable de son sort à lui, misérable mangemort. C’était parfaitement incongru. Albus n’avait pas à culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait lui-même scellé son destin le jour où il s’était agenouillé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c’est Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait donné une chance de se racheter, une chance ne pas mourir en lâche. Alors il ne le laisserait pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Il ouvrit délicatement le tiroir gauche de son bureau et en sortit une plume et un parchemin. Il se pencha et écrivit quelques lignes rapidement. Les mots glissaient aisément sur le papier. Ils étaient sincères. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il plaça le parchemin dans une enveloppe et y inscrit la mention « Pour Albus Dumbledore ».

Satisfait, il se redressa et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur une boîte en bois finement sculptée, posée près de la cheminée. D’un geste il la fit venir à lui et la saisit délicatement. Il l’ouvrit précautionneusement et sentit sa gorge se nouer malgré lui. Le contenu de cette boîte était sans nul doute ce qu’il possédait de plus précieux. Des photos, des lettres, des souvenirs lointains de l’enfance et de l’insouciance. Lily et lui sur une balançoire. Lily et lui jouant aux pirates. Lily, seule, à Poudlard, rayonnante après avoir réussi à jeter un sortilège. Lui, l’air renfrogné mais secrètement amusé alors que Lily tentait tant bien que mal de le coiffer. Eux, à 10 ans, se tenant la main. Révérencieusement, il se saisit d’une photo. Sa préférée. Elle avait été prise par Monsieur et Madame Evans lors d’un été. Lily et lui étaient alors âgés de 13 ans. Lors d’une sortie au parc, elle avait voulu faire la course et avait déclaré que le perdant aurait un gage. En ce beau jour d’été, elle l’avait battu. Du moins, il n’avait pas eu le cœur à gagner. En guise de gage, elle avait réclamé une photo où ils feraient tous les deux la lettre « L » avec leurs doigts. « L pour Lion », lui avait-elle glissé malicieusement. Il avait accepté. Une fois développée, Lily avait inscrit cette même phrase au dos de la photographie. Plus tard, il avait ajouté la mention « L pour Lily ». 

Plus de vingt ans s’étaient écoulés depuis cette journée d’été. Pourtant, et alors même qu’il s’apprêtait à retourner vers les ténèbres, cette simple photo suffisait à lui procurer un sentiment d’apaisement et de consolation. Y jetant un dernier regard, il la plaça délicatement dans une des poches intérieures de sa robe. Il referma ensuite la boite en bois et la plaça sur son bureau à côté de la lettre adressée à Albus. Il hésita quelques instants puis rédigea un autre mot qu’il posa sur la boite.

Maintenant, il pouvait y aller.

*******

Il était déjà minuit passé. Et pourtant le directeur de Poudlard était toujours assis à son bureau. Il caressait distraitement le plumage de Fumseck en repensant aux évènements de cette funeste soirée. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry bien sûr. Le pauvre garçon avait miraculeusement échappé à Voldemort, pour la seconde fois. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance cette nuit. La mort du jeune Diggory était terrible, mais les pertes auraient pu être bien plus importantes. A cet égard, la nuit ne faisait que commencer… Severus se trouvait actuellement avec Voldemort. Et qui sait l’accueil que celui-ci lui avait réservé. Albus essayait de se rassurer en abordant la situation d’un point de vue strictement logique et rationnel. Certes, Tom avait des raisons de douter de la loyauté de Severus. Mais il n’avait aucune preuve formelle d’une quelconque trahison. Il serait fou fou de se passer d’un espion à Poudlard. Oui… Severus reviendrait. Il reviendrait.

Alors qu’il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il la lourde gargouille qui gardait l’entrée de son bureau se déplacer pour laisser entrer un visiteur. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit entrer la professeure de métamorphose. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses lèvres pincées et il décelait dans son attitude une pointe d’abattement.

-Minerva, la salua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Albus, répondit-elle sans pour autant lui rendre son sourire. Potter est dans son dortoir. Il a souhaité quitter l’infirmerie pour retrouver Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. Je n’ai pas eu le cœur à l’en dissuader…

-Vous avez bien fait ma chère, vous avez bien fait, la rassura-t-il. Merlin sait que Harry a besoin d’être entouré ce soir.

-Et j’ai cru comprendre que Severus était… n’était pas à Poudlard pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle.

Albus hocha lentement la tête. Sans mot dire, il désigna un fauteuil en face de son bureau, invitant sa plus vieille et fidèle amie à y prendre place.

-C’est exact Minerva, dit-il après que la directrice de Gryffondor se soit installée. J’ai demandé à Severus s’il était prêt à retourner auprès de Voldemort pour le compte de l’Ordre.

-Et il a accepté, conclut-elle en se reprenant après avoir tressailli au nom du mage noir.

-Vous le connaissez… Notre Severus a beau clamer le contraire, il a le courage d’un Gryffondor.

-Vous n’oseriez pas le lui dire s’il était avec nous, remarqua Minerva sur un ton malicieux. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle fit par de ses doutes :

-Il va revenir n’est-ce pas Albus ?

Le ton se voulait assuré mais Albus connaissait bien Minerva. Et il devinait qu’à ce moment, et même si elle faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer, elle était rongée par l’inquiétude.

-Je l’espère de tout mon cœur Minerva. Tom a tout intérêt à garder Severus à son service. Il ne peut pas se permettre d’ignorer ce qu’il se passe entre ces murs.

La directrice de Gryffondor acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit :

-Devrais-je…, commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre brusquement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

-Devrais-je prévenir Poppy ?

La main d’Albus qui caressait toujours Fumseck, s’immobilisa aussitôt. Le phénix sentit le trouble de son maître et émit un son plaintif. Ce cri eut pour effet d’arracher le directeur aux pensées funestes qui venaient de l’envahir suite aux paroles de Minerva. Il prit quelques instants pour retrouver son calme avant de répondre.

-Ce serait plus prudent en effet, dit-il d’un ton qu’il espérait égal.

Minerva ne le pressa pas davantage, bien consciente que ses réponses inhabituellement circonstanciées étaient le reflet d’une profonde inquiétude pour le directeur de Serpentard.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes en silence avant que la professeure de métamorphose ne se lève. Avant de prendre congé, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le directeur.

-Vous me préviendrez si…

-Je vous préviens dès que j’ai des nouvelles de notre Severus, Minerva. Vous avez ma parole, la rassura-t-il.

-Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Une fois que Minerva eut doucement fermé la porte du bureau directorial derrière elle, Albus soupira longuement. Il caressa de nouveau Fumseck.

-Reviens-nous mon garçon… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

*******

Il venait de pénétrer dans le manoir des Malefoy. De toute évidence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’avait pas tardé à mettre Lucius à contribution. S’avançant vers la pièce centrale, il tenta de contrôler au mieux sa respiration et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Son visage, du moins l’espérait-il, n’affichait aucune émotion. Insondable. Il parvînt enfin au salon. Et il Le vit. Son sang se glaça et il marqua un court temps d’arrêt.

-Ah mes amis… regardez qui nous fait l’insigne honneur de se joindre à nous…Enfin. Mais je t’en prie Severus, entre donc.

Les sourires féroces et les ricanements qui accueillirent les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres n’auguraient rien de bon. Sans prêter attention à la dizaine de fidèles, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il fit quelques pas et s’agenouilla devant Lui.

-Maître, je suis votre humble serviteur, dit-il avec déférence. J’ai attendu votre retour avec impatience et espoir pendant ces longues années.

-Avec impatience Severus ?, questionna Voldemort avec un sourire narquois. Pour quelqu’un d’aussi… impatient… tu as pris ton temps pour venir te prosterner devant moi ce soir.

-J’ai dû faire en sorte de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore, Maître. Il se méfie de moi. A raison.

-Et pourtant, cela fait quize ans qu’il te garde à son service… quize ans que tu es bien au chaud, en sécurité à Poudlard. Et à ses côtés à lui, fit remarquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en accentuant volontairement sur le mot « ses ».

-Quinze années interminables Maître. Auprès d’un vieux fou aux idéaux déplorables, précisa-t-il d’un ton toujours aussi respectueux que possible. Je n’ai pas douté un seul instant de votre retour. Et j’ai pensé que conserver ma position à Poudlard était essentiel compte tenu des informations que cela me permet de glaner.

-Il ne t’est pas venu à l’idée d’essayer de me retrouver pendant ces _interminables_ années mon petit mangemort ?

-Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères Maître, répondit-il faussement contrit. Ma position à Poudlard rendait cette tâche impossible. J’étais, et suis toujours, sous étroite surveillance.

-Ah Severus…tu n’as pas changé. Toujours aussi rationnel. Toujours aussi… zélé, dit Voldemort avant de faire un signe de tête en direction d’un mangemort masqué qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Celui-ci, quitta alors la pièce sans dire un mot. Severus prit note de cet échange silencieux mais maintint son regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Que de zèle en effet, fit Voldemort en reportant son attention sur l’homme à genoux en face de lui. Voyez-vous mes chers amis, en dépit des apparences, notre Severus a été des plus actifs ces dernières années. Il a tout fait pour empêcher ce crétin de Quirrell de s’emparer de la pierre philosophale, me privant ainsi de me l’approprier. Il a ensuite aidé à sauver ces répugnants sangs impurs pétrifiés par mon Basilic. Et pour finir, il s’est employé à garder Harry Potter en vie…

-Maître, répondit Severus après un moment d’hésitation, toutes les actions que j’ai entreprises, l’ont été dans un seul et unique but : vous servir au mieux après votre retour.

-Vraiment ?, répliqua-t-il. J’ai pourtant la désagréable impression, que c’est Dumbledore et non moi, qui a bénéficié de tes actions Severus…

Avant que celui-ci ait pu répondre, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, ainsi qu’un bruit sourd, comme si un objet avait été déposé au sol. A ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa son regard derrière le maître des potions. Après quelques instants, il plissa les yeux. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et un affreux rictus vint déformer un peu plus son visage. Severus garda le silence et fit son possible pour ne pas laisser transparaître l’inquiétude qui commençait à le ronger. Voldemort brisa le silence le premier.

-Je ne te ferai pas l’injure de te demander si tu sais ce qu’est une glace à l’ennemi, dit-il d’un ton doucereux.

Le sang du maître des potions se glaça instantanément. Il sentit quelques gouttes de sueurs perler le long ses tempes et de son dos. Sa respiration s’était légèrement accélérée. Il fit un effort surhumain pour soutenir le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans ciller.

-Toutefois, une question me taraude Severus, reprit-il face au silence de l’homme toujours agenouillé face à lui. Vois-tu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, en dépit du zèle dont tu témoignes et de la loyauté que tu clames,… c’est ton reflet que je vois dans cette glace.

Severus ferma très brièvement les yeux. Ainsi c’était terminé. Il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire. Des alarmes anti-transplanage avaient été mises en place au sein du manoir. Il les avait senties dès son arrivée, ce qui avait accentué son trouble. Impossible de fuir donc. Et quand bien, toute idée de fuite le répugnait au plus au point. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu’à faire face. Avec dignité si possible. Ainsi, et ce malgré la peur qui lui retournait les entrailles, il s’entendit répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres :

-Je ne vous ferai pas l’injure, _Maître,_ fit-il en accentuant ironiquement sur ce mot, de vous retourner la question.

Son insolence ne resta pas impunie. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase lorsqu’il fut heurté de plein fouet par un endoloris. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

-Je t’aurai réappris ce qu’est le respect avant de te tuer Severus, siffla Voldemort. Des années passées à côtoyer ce vieil amoureux des moldus et te voilà égaré. Quelle déception… tu étais le plus talentueux, le plus prometteur de tous mes mangemorts. Tu aurais pu avoir une place de choix dans le nouveau monde que je vais créer. Et tu as choisi de renoncer à tout ça… Dis moi donc Traitre, pourquoi as-tu choisi Dumbledore alors que tu savais mon retour inéluctable ?

-Vous êtes… aveuglé… par votre impression de toute puissance, répondit-il avec difficulté, toujours sous l’effet de l’endoloris. Vous êtes tellement… sûr de vous… que vous n’avez pas remarqué… que je vous espionnais déjà pour le compte d’Albus Dumbledore… il y a 15 ans.

La deuxième salve d’endoloris, le laissa momentanément le souffle coupé. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de son menton. Cette fois, il avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

-Tu n’es qu’un misérable cloporte Severus Snape, cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de retrouver une certaine contenance. Mais je suis quand même curieux quant à la… raison… à l’origine de ce changement de camp. Ne me dis pas que c’est parce que j’ai refusé d’épargner ta sang-de bourbe ?

-Ne l’appelez pas comme ça !, rugit le maître des potions qui tenta de se lever avant d’être violemment renvoyé un sol.

-De plus en plus décevant. Voyez mes amis, notre ancien camarade a choisi de prêter allégeance à Albus Dumbledore par amour pour une sang-de-bourbe qui en aimait un autre, s’exclama Voldemort sous les rires cruels des mangemorts présents.

-Rejoindre Albus Dumbledore… a été la seule bonne décision… que j’ai prise dans ma vie, répliqua péniblement Severus.

-Ca n’a pas empêché ta sang-de-bourbe d’être tuée, lui fit remarquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec perfidie. Et ça n’empêchera pas non plus son fils de mourir…

-Vous ne gagnerez pas… je ne serai pas là… pour assister à votre chute mais… j’ai la certitude que vous perdrez…

Quelques protestations s’élevèrent alors dans les rangs des mangemorts mais Voldemort les fit taire d’un regard. Il observa un moment l’homme devant lui puis s’avança. Il saisit sans ménagement le menton de son ancien espion et approcha son visage du sien.

-La seule chose dont tu puisses être sûr, Severus, c’est que tu vas atrocement souffrir.

*******

_« La seule chose dont tu puisses être sûr Severus, c’est que tu vas atrocement souffrir »._

_Un éclair._

_Des endoloris._

_Un homme en noir qui convulsait au sol._

_Des rires._

-Harry !

_Des hurlements._

_Le visage de Voldemort._

_Des endoloris._

-Harry ! Harry réveille-toi !

_Snape se tordant de douleur._

-HARRY !!!

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut immédiatement pris d’un malaise. La pièce tournait tout autour de lui. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et sa tête… oh merlin, sa tête allait exploser il en était sûr. Ron, l’air complètement paniqué, était penché sur lui. Il entendit plus qu’il ne les vit, Neville, Dean et Seamus qui s’étaient également approchés de son lit. Il reposa brièvement la tête sur son oreiller. Il respira profondément pour retrouver ses esprits. Il avait rêvé. Mais ce n’était pas un rêve ordinaire… non définitivement. Il avait eu l’impression de revivre ce qu’il avait vécu en fin d’été dernier. La même sensation. Un homme avait été tué dans le premier rêve. Mais dans celui-ci ? Que s’était-il passé ? Il avait vu… Voldemort, oui, ça c’était certain. Dans une rage folle. Il torturait quelqu’un… c’était… Snape. C’était Snape ! Snape était torturé par Voldemort !

Il se redressa brusquement, manquant de peu de faire tomber Ron par terre.

-Snape ! Il a Snape ! Voldemort.. il… , s’écria-t-il

-Harry, mon vieux, calme toi, c’était un cauchemar, tenta de le rassurer Ron au mieux sans grande conviction.

-Non, non ! C’était réel, j’étais là… je l’ai vu…, essaya-t-il d’expliquer.

-On va chercher McGonagall, firent des voix déjà lointaines.

-Harry, respire un bon coup tu veux ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, lui fit aussi calmement que possible le rouquin.

-Oui…, répondit-il faiblement avant de respirer profondément pendant quelques instants. Se sentant un peu plus calme, il reprit.

-C’était une sorte de réunion… il y a avait plusieurs mangemorts et Voldemort avec eux, murmura-t-il sans prêter attention au tressaillement de Ron. Et il y avait Snape. Il était devant Vodemort… et Lui, il lui a lancé des endoloris… Snape était par terre… Il hurlait.

Ayant achevé son terrible récit, Harry plongea son regard dans celui-ci de Ron. Ce dernier le regardait un peu hébété ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour rassurer son ami. Une voix forte à l’accent écossais prononcé se fit alors entendre.

-Potter ! s’exclama le professeur McGonagall. Que se passe-t-il ? Londubat m’a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien.

-C’était un cauchemar… non une vision… enfin je ne sais pas ce que c’était exactement, tenta-t-il d’expliquer, frustré de ne pas trouver ses mots. J’ai vu Voldemort… il torturait Snape… je veux dire le Professeur Snape…c’était… c’était horrible professeure.

-Potter… vous êtes certain qu’il s’agissait bien du professeur Snape, demanda la directrice de Gryffondor qui avait sensiblement pâli. Harry se fit la réflexion qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu si inquiète et troublée. Ce qui ne le rassura pas.

-Je… oui enfin… oui je crois. Voldemort… il a dit son prénom avant de…, fit-il sans finir sa phrase.

-Bien, fit-elle simplement. Potter, vous allez venir avec moi. Il faut que vous racontiez exactement ce que vous avez vu au professeur Dumbledore. Vous quatre, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, vous vous recouchez immédiatement. Venez Potter.

Le trajet jusqu’au bureau directorial n’avait jamais paru si long à Harry. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il était épuisé moralement et physiquement. Voir Cedric se faire tuer l’avait ébranlé. Et la torture à laquelle Snape était soumis…. Il dut combattre une vague de nausées qui menaçait de lui faire rendre le peu que son estomac contenait. Du coin de l’œil, il observa sa directrice de maison. Les cheveux lâchés, en robe de chambre et le teint livide, elle ne ressemblait pas à la professeure qui faisait régner l’ordre d’un seul regard dans ses cours. Non, à cet instant, elle était juste une femme sujette à l’inquiétude et au doute. Ce qui laissait Harry perplexe d’ailleurs. Certes Snape et McGonagall étaient collègues… mais leur rivalité était presque légendaire et ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement proches, loin s’en faut.

- _Sorbet Citron_ , énonça l’animagus tirant Harry de ses réflexions et en le poussant vers les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur.

En pénétrant dans le bureau, Harry remarqua immédiatement la présence du Directeur à son bureau. S’il s’étonna brièvement de le voir encore debout à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il pensa ensuite que les évènements de la soirée l’avaient sans doute empêché de trouver le sommeil. Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore se posèrent sur lui et Harry fut frappé de constater que l’étincelle de malice qui faisaient habituellement pétiller ses yeux était éteinte. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, Harry se dit que le Directeur faisait vraiment son âge.

-Harry, Minerva, les salua-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Potter a fait un cauchemar, il…., commença le professeur McGonagall.

-En fait c’est plus une vision professeur, intervint-il.

-Certes, reprit-elle en ne semblant pas lui tenir rigueur de son interruption. Il dit avoir vu Vous-Savez-Qui et le Professeur Snape. Et à l’en croire, les choses ne se passaient pas très bien…

-Harry, je sais qu’il est tard et que tu as besoin de repos après tout ce que tu as vécu ce soir, fit Dumbledore sur un ton patient, mais pourrais-tu me raconter le plus précisément possible la scène à laquelle tu as assisté ?

-Heu… oui, bien sûr professeur, répondit-il avant de s’assoir sur le siège que lui désignait le directeur. Je dormais et brusquement c’est comme si… comme si j’avais été projeté dans un autre endroit et que j’assistais à une scène. Je voyais tout comme si j’y étais… j’ai vu Voldemort. Il était avec plusieurs mangemorts. Et il y avait… il y avait aussi le professeur Snape. C’est un peu flou mais j’ai vu Voldemort lancer des doloris au professeur… et il… et il criait.

-Est-ce que Voldemort s’est adressé au professeur Snape, Harry ? Est-ce que tu as entendu quoi que ce soit d’autre ?

-Eh bien… il lui a dit qu’il allait souffrir, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-C’est tout ?, le pressa gentiment le directeur. Tu n’as rien entendu d’autre ? Voldemort a-t-il fait référence à la loyauté du professeur Snape ?

-Non je... je ne crois pas. Je l’ai juste vu le faire, je veux dire torturer le professeur mais… il n’a rien dit d’autre. Il était en colère. Vraiment en colère. Ma cicatrice me brûlait presque comme s’il avait été juste à côté de moi.

-Je te remercie beaucoup Harry. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à assister à tout cela, surtout après ce que tu viens de vivre. Minerva, vous voudrez bien accompagner notre jeune ami à l’infirmerie et demander à Poppy de lui administrer une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

-Mais Monsieur… intervint-il sans laisser sa directrice de maison répondre. Pour le professeur Snape . qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? C’est un mangemort mais… mais Voldemort ne semblait pas très content de le revoir ce soir. Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Ah Harry, répondit le professeur Dumbledore d’un ton las. Vois-tu mon garçon, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu’elles semblent être. Le professeur Snape comme tu le sais, porte bien la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Mais cela ne fait pas de lui un mangemort.

-Je ne comprends pas professeur… s’il porte la marque et qu’il est retourné auprès de Voldemort, commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le professeur Snape est retourné auprès de Voldemort parce que je le lui ai demandé Harry, lui expliqua patiemment le directeur. Il a accepté d’endosser de nouveau le rôle qui était le sien il y a 15 ans. A savoir l’espionner pour nous rapporter des informations vitales.

-Oh… fit-il tout simplement, troublé plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre par les révélations qu’il venait d’entendre. Mais alors… si Voldemort ne le croit pas ou… ou s’il se rend compte qu’il lui ment. Il va… enfin…

-Le professeur Snape est conscient des risques qu’il encourt Harry. Et j’en suis également conscient tu peux me croire, ajouta-t-il d’une voix si peinée qu’Harry en frissonna presque. Mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. Surtout que nous ne savons pas si sa couverture d’espion est toujours intacte.

-Mais Voldemort lui lançait des endoloris…, rétorqua Harry perplexe en oubliant presque qu’il s’agissait de Snape, l’homme qui lui avait fait vivre un véritable calvaire pendant les quatre dernière années. Vous allez le laisser là-bas ?

-Potter !, le reprit fermement le professeur McGonagall dont le visage était toujours aussi livide, la situation est plus que complexe.

-Harry, ajouta Dumbledore d’un ton toujours aussi calme, as-tu entendu Voldemort remettre en cause la loyauté du professeur Snape ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors, il nous faut garder espoir mon garçon, conclut-il gentiment.

-Vous êtes certain professeur ? Voldemort le torturait…

-Ce n’est malheureusement pas inhabituel pour Voldemort de torturer ses fidèles. Tu as pu constater toi-même la manière dont il les traite, lui expliqua patiemment le directeur.

Harry se tut et observa l’homme qu’il considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Son discours sonnait faux… on aurait dit que le Directeur cherchait à se rassurer lui-même en répondant à ses questions. Et les regards lourds de sens échangés avec McGonagall n’étaient pas des plus rassurants. Certes, c’était Snape. Il le détestait cordialement depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Mais apprendre qu’il était espion pour Dumbledore… le voir en si mauvaise posture sous les sorts de Voldemort…

-Allez mon garçon, il est plus que temps d’aller te recoucher. Après un détour par l’infirmerie cela va sans dire.

Dubitatif, Harry se leva tout de même sans mot dire et sortit du bureau du directeur.

-Je vous rejoins dans une seconde Potter, partez devant j’ai une dernière chose à dire au professeur Dumbeldore, fit la professeure de métamorphose en interpellant son élève qui descendait les marches.

-Oui Minerva ? , l’interrogea celui-ci d’un air las.

-Albus… ce qu’a vu Potter…

-Ne signifie rien, la coupa-t-il simplement.

-Mais enfin si ce qu’il a vu est réel…plaida-t-elle.

-Minerva, je vous répète ce que j’ai dit à Harry. Vodemort était coutumier de ce genre de comportements lors de la première guerre. Ce n’est malheureusement pas la première fois que Severus a à subir ses excès de colère. Croyez-moi ma chère, je le regrette du plus profond de mon âme. Mais rien ne nous permet d’affirmer que le pire est arrivé.

La directrice de Gryffondor resta interdite face au discours de son supérieur. Se pouvait-il que le sort du serpentard lui soit indifférent ? Elle écarta vite cette hypothèse. Elle avait eu trop de fois l’occasion de les observer tous les deux pour penser que leurs relations étaient strictement professionnelles. Albus avait trouvé en Severus le fils qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Quant au maître des potions, il aurait pu jurer sur Salazar Serpentard lui-même qu’il ne considérait le directeur que comme son supérieur hiérarchique, Minerva savait ce qu’il en était réellement. Oh ! elle les avait vus ces tendres échanges entre les deux hommes…

Albus regardant d’un œil critique l’assiette de son maître des potions et le resservant d’autorité. Severus qui avait fait le pied de grue devant l’infirmerie le jour où une des expériences d’Albus avait mal tournée. Albus qui avait tricoté des chaussettes vertes et une écharpe pour le professeur des potions arguant qu’il faisait bien trop froid dans les cachots. Et le dit professeur qui était apparu avec ladite écharpe quelques jours plus tard dans la grande salle.

La réaction de Dumbledore n’avait donc aucun sens. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand son regard tomba sur les mains du directeur. Des mains qui tremblaient. De façon presque imperceptible. Mais elle le voyait à présent. Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Et il essayait de se rassurer lui-même en minimisant ce qu’avait vu Potter. Ce qui en disait long sur la situation.

-Très bien Albus, répondit-elle avec douceur, la gorge nouée. Je serai avec Poppy si vous avez besoin de moi.

Alors qu’elle tournait les talons pour se rendre à l’infirmerie, elle fut interrompue par Albus.

-C’est moi qui ai envoyé Severus là-bas, Minerva, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Tom tient la baguette. Mais c’est moi qui l’ai envoyé là-bas.

A cet instant précis, Albus Dumbledore n’avait plus rien du sorcier qui avait mis un terme aux folies de Grindelwald et qui pouvait tenir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en respect. Non, à cet instant précis, il était simplement un homme. Rongé par l‘inquiétude et la culpabilité.

Et Minerva pleura. Pour Severus, Pour Albus. Pour Potter. Pour eux tous.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Dans le prochain épisode nous en saurons plus sur le sort réservé à notre cher Severus.**


	2. Acte II

Acte II

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de s’acharner sur lui. Ses sens le quittaient peu à peu. Il devinait plus qu’il ne voyait ou sentait les sorts s’abattre sur lui. Il n’y avait plus de bruit non plus. A vrai dire il n’y avait plus grand-chose à présent. Plus grand-chose à part l’obscurité. Le vide. Le froid. C’était sans doute bientôt la fin. Soudain, il l’aperçut. Une petite lueur blanche. La lueur grossit et prit progressivement forme. Une forme humaine. Une forme féminine. Sa gorge se noua. Il divaguait, voilà tout. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Ca n’avait absolument aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait pas…

-Bonjour Sev.   
-Lily, croassa-il pitoyablement.  
-Tout va bien se passer Sev. Je suis là.  
-Tu n’es pas réelle… c’est dans ma tête…,   
-Pas entièrement, répliqua-t-elle avec une infinie douceur.   
Severus resta silencieux comme hypnotisé par ce qu’il voyait. Il sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les retenir. Mais lorsque Lily les effaça de son pouce il craqua.  
-Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé Lily… si tu savais, si tu savais, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.  
-Chuuuut Severus, tout va bien. Je t’ai pardonné depuis longtemps, c’est fini, dit-elle en voulant l’apaiser, ce qui eut l’effet inverse.  
-Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! C’est moi qui lui ai révélé la prophétie… c’est ma faute s’il s’est mis à votre recherche….   
-Je sais déjà tout ça Sev et ça n’a pas d’importance.  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! C’est ma faute si tu es… morte..., poursuivit-il sans l’écouter et en baissant la tête.  
-Sev…  
\- C’est moi qui… c’est moi qui t’ai tuée, conclut-il dans un murmure honteux.  
-Tu vas m’écouter attentivement Severus Snape, répliqua-t-elle fermement en lui saisissant le menton pour que leurs yeux se croissent. Tu as commis une erreur…  
-Pas qu’une…, l’interrompit-il.  
-Tu as commis une erreur en pensant que tu devais rejoindre Tu-sais-qui et ses mangemorts pour devenir quelqu’un, reprit-elle sans prendre en compte son interruption. Mais tu étais déjà quelqu’un Severus. Un garçon brillant, créatif, passionné. Ton erreur c’est de ne pas avoir cru en toi et en ce que tu étais. Mais comment t’en blâmer alors que personne autour de toi ne t’a aidé à voir la personne formidable que tu pouvais devenir ? Tes parents, moi…  
-Non !, rugit-il. Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée Lily. J’aurais dû t’écouter quand tu m’as mis en garde.   
-Severus, je ne suis pas une sainte, répondit-elle calmement. J’ai aussi commis des erreurs. Ne pas te pardonner après notre dispute a sans doute été l’une des pires. J’aurais dû rester à tes côtés et t’aider à avancer. Pour ne pas l’avoir fait, je te présente mes excuses Sev.

Il se dégagea d’elle et la fixa longuement d’un air désabusé. 

-Tu es folle, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.   
Pourtant aussi fou et déplacé qu’il pouvait lui paraître, le discours de Lily l’avait apaisé. Il se sentait libéré d’un poids qui lui avait compressé la poitrine pendant plus d’une quinzaine d’années. Une douce sensation de légèreté l’envahit.  
-Ce n’est pas une chose très gentille à dire Severus, fit-elle d’un ton ironique. 

Quelques instants passèrent sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne parlent. Il brisa le silence en premier.

-Je vais mourir je suppose ?, demanda-t-il posément.   
-Vraiment tu n’as pas changé ! Il n’y a que toi pour poser ce genre de question sur le même ton que si tu demandais à quelqu’un de te passer du jus de citrouille !  
-Et toi tu fais toujours la même moue quand une question te gêne et que tu ne veux pas y répondre, lui fit-il remarquer avec tendresse.   
-Je suis désolée Sev…, répondit-elle en perdant son sourire.  
-Ne le sois pas, je t’en prie. Je suis juste navré de ne pas avoir pu faire plus toi, pour Albus, et pour aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Tu as fait tout ce qu’il était humainement possible de faire, le rassura-t-elle.

Lily resta alors silencieuse un moment et l’observa en penchant légèrement la tête d’un côté. Elle s’approcha de lui puis sans crier gare, lui donna un coup de poing bien senti sur l’épaule. Il hoqueta plus sous le coup de la surprise que de la douleur.

-Lily que…  
-Ca, c’est pour la manière horrible dont tu as traité mon fils, expliqua-t-elle d’un ton très calme qui tranchait avec son action précédente. Franchement Severus, si tu avais bien voulu passer outre tes préjugés et sa ressemblance avec James, tu te serais rendu compte à quel point Harry est un garçon merveilleux.  
-Un merveilleux garçon avec un goût plus que prononcé pour le non respect des règles et une tendance maladive à vouloir jouer les héros, ne put-il s’empêcher de préciser.  
-Oh parce que cette description ne s’applique absolument pas à toi ?, fit-elle avec malice.  
-Je suppose… que j’ai été biaisé par rapport à Pot… à Harry, concéda-t-il avec une once de regret. Une autre erreur de ma part n’est-ce pas ? 

Sans lui répondre, Lily se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Elle ne put se retenir de rire en voyant son air ahuri.

-Et ça, c’est pour l’avoir sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu es l’homme le plus courageux que j’ai eu le privilège de connaître Sev.  
-Oh je t’en prie, protesta-t-il après s’être remis de son choc. On dirait que tu dépeins un gryffondor, c’est parfaitement inconvenant.   
-Si tu le dis, Monsieur le Serpentard, abdiqua-t-elle avec un sourire.   
Severus sentit son cœur s’emballer de nouveau lorsque Lily lui saisit la main. Elle sembla jouer quelques instants avec ses doigts. Elle replia son majeur, son annulaire et son auriculaire, doucement, l’un après l’autre.   
-Tu te souviens Sev ? « L » pour « Lion »…, lui rappela-t-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie.  
-Comment pourrais-je oublier ?, répondit-il sur le même ton.   
La lumière qui les entourait se tarit.   
-Il va falloir y aller Sev. Tu es prêt ?   
-Pour aller où ?, ne put-il s’empêcher de lui demander.   
-Tu me fais confiance ?, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
-Toujours.  
***

Lord Voldemort haletait. Il avait mis toute sa rage et toute sa puissance dans le dernier sort qu’il avait lancé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette noire étendue à même le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Les hurlements avaient progressivement cessé. Les convulsions s’étaient faites plus rares. Puis les faibles gémissements s’étaient espacés. Et l’homme à ses pieds, ou tout du moins ce qu’il en restait, n’avait plus esquissé le moindre mouvement.   
Il s’approcha de sa victime avec lenteur. Il était allongé sur le dos. Un de ses bras était plié en travers de son torse. L’autre, le gauche, avait été réduit à un moignon sanguinolent. Ses yeux étaient clos. Sans aucun égard, mais dans un geste dénué de violence, il utilisa son pied pour tourner la tête de l’homme sur un côté. Celui-ci resta sans réaction.   
Severus Snape était mort.   
La rage s’était apaisée. L’humiliation de s’être fait berner pendant des années demeurait. De même qu’un sentiment de déception. 

-Quel gâchis Severus. Quel gâchis…

Se détournant du corps qui gisait sur le sol du manoir, il dévisagea un par un ses fidèles restés en retrait. Il sentit leur terreur. Bien. La trahison de Severus lui avait au moins permis de faire une démonstration de sa puissance retrouvée. Et de dissuader ses mangemorts de se retourner contre lui. 

-Lucius, abaisse tes barrières anti-transplanage, nous partons, ordonna-t-il à l’hôte des lieux.  
-Bi… bien Maître, balbutia Lord Malefoy en s’exécutant prestement d’un coup de baguette. 

Les mangemorts présents s’inclinèrent une dernière fois et quittèrent les lieux dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Voldemort resta en arrière quelques instants.

-Ah, et Lucius, débarrasse toi de ça, siffla-t-il en désignant le corps inerte au sol. Ramène ce chien aux pieds de son maître. 

Lucius n’eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana sans un mot de plus.  
Il était seul. Seul, avec le corps de Severus.   
Il se sentait fébrile, vidé de toute énergie. Il avait assisté, impuissant et le cœur au bord des lèvres, à l’agonie d’un homme qu’il connaissait depuis plus de vingt ans. Un homme qui était son ami. Un ami qui gisait mort à même le sol. Chez lui. Il se passa vigoureusement les mains sur le visage et rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière pour se redonner une contenance. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller à ce genre de considérations. Son maître lui avait confié une tâche.  
Lentement, d’un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers le corps sans vie. Il dut combattre la nausée qui le saisit au moment où il posa les yeux sur lui. Lucius se força à prendre une grande inspiration avant de s’accroupir et d’approcher son bras pour transplaner. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Severus semblait tenir un papier dans la main recroquevillée contre son torse. Piqué par une curiosité morbide, Lucius desserra les doigts qui avaient agrippé ce qui semblait être une photographie. Il la porta à ses yeux et l’observa.

-Espèce d’imbécile, laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure mêlé de tristesse et de colère.  
-Elle. Toujours elle. Penses-tu vraiment que ça en valait la peine ?, poursuivit-il sur le même ton.  
C’était sans aucun doute stupide et ridicule de s’adresser à Severus sachant qu’il ne pouvait pas répondre.   
-Valait-elle vraiment toutes ces souffrances ?   
Seul le silence lui répondit. Et c’était normal. Parce ce que Severus ne pouvait plus lui répondre désormais.   
-Que vais-je dire à Cissa ? Et à Drago ? Hmm ? Il va être dévasté tu sais. Il te vénère. « Oncle Severus » par-ci. « Oncle Severus » par là… Mais j’imagine que tu n’y as pas pensé un seul instant avant de te décider à jouer au martyr ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Et il savait au fond de lui qu’il n’y en aurait pas. Il n’y en aurait d’ailleurs plus jamais. Parce que Severus était mort. Il était mort sous SES yeux. Dans SA maison. 

-Tu n’as pas pensé à nous un seul fichu moment hein ? Parce qu’il n’y avait qu’elle qui comptait vraiment. Cette misérable sang-de-b…  
Oh ! combien l’insulte lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais il avait pris l’habitude de ne plus utiliser ce terme en présence de Severus sachant combien il l’affectait. Et là encore il se tut. Ce qui était d’une stupidité confondante. Parce que Severus n’était pas en état de lui jeter un récurvite en guise de représailles. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire d’ailleurs.   
-Tu n’avais pas le droit…,   
Pas le droit de trahir. Pas le droit de jouer au gryffondor. Pas le droit de les abandonner. Pas le droit de l’abandonner lui. Pas le droit de mourir. Et pourtant le corps inerte de Severus gisait bien sur le sol de sa demeure.  
Lucius sentit une humidité inhabituelle sur ses joues. Des larmes. De mieux en mieux. Voilà maintenant que Lord Malefoy s’abaissait à pleurer la mort d’un vulgaire Sang-mêlé. Pathétique. Il passa une main rageuse mais tremblante sur ses yeux. Cela suffisait. Severus avait fait ses choix. Tant pis pour lui.

-Tu n’es vraiment qu’un imbécile, siffla-t-il en remettant la photo à sa place initiale.

Posant la main sur ce qu’il restait de la cape de Severus, il transplana jusqu’aux barrières de Poudlard, non loin de la forêt interdite. Là, il s’assit à même le sol, à côté de Severus. 

-C’est assez ironique quand on y pense. Je te ramène chez Dumbledore après t’avoir entrainé auprès de Lui. Je t’avoue qu’il m’est arrivé de me demander ce que nous serions devenus si nos choix avaient été différents… Les choses auraient été indiscutablement plus simples. Tu aurais pu avoir ta propre boutique de potions quand bien même j’aurais dû t’apporter les fonds nécessaires. Et moi, bien évidemment, je serais devenu ministre de la Magie.   
Lucius s’arrêta quelques instants. Il n’y avait presque aucun bruit autour d’eux.

-Normalement, c’est à ce moment là que tu m’aurais intimé de « bien vouloir cesser mon numéro de noble autocentré ». Et tu aurais ajouté qu’il fallait que je cesse de geindre.   
Mais… je n’entendrai plus jamais tes sarcasmes n’est-ce pas ? Parce que tu…   
De nouveau cette sensation que sa gorge était nouée. Et de nouveaux des larmes.   
-Voilà que je me transforme en Poufsouffle. C’est d’un pathétique, murmura-t-il avec un sourire dénué de joie.

De nouveau, il prit quelques instants pour se maîtriser. Il était temps de partir. Il dégrafa sa cape et la plaça avec soin sur le corps de Severus. C’était un geste stupide. Severus lui-même aurait levé les yeux au ciel et lui aurait rappelé que les morts n’ont pas froid, parce que précisément ils sont morts. Mais voilà. Severus n’était pas là pour lui faire la remarque. Et il ne lui en ferait plus jamais. Alors il laissa sa cape où elle était.

-Je suppose que c’est l’heure des adieux.

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage meurtri. Il repensa au petit garçon maigrelet de 11 ans, l’air revêche et fier, le nez toujours plongé dans les livres. Il avait décelé chez lui un potentiel hors du commun. Il s’était dit à l’époque que cet avorton ferait un allié utile. Et puis, il s’était mis à apprécier autre chose chez cet étrange garçon : son intelligence fulgurante, sa créativité, son goût prononcé pour le sarcasme, sa répartie… Et l’avorton utile était devenu un ami. Son seul ami.   
Lucius avança une main tremblante vers le visage de Severus. Lentement, avec respect et douceur, il dégagea quelques mèches noires qui tombaient sur les yeux fermés. 

-Voilà… c’est un peu mieux comme ça, chuchota-t-il avant de se relever.  
Qu’il était difficile et embarrassant de dire au revoir à quelqu’un qui était déjà parti.   
-Adieu petit frère. J’espère que nous ne nous reverrons pas trop rapidement. 

Il s’épousseta d’un geste moins assuré qu’il l’aurait souhaité, Il prit sa baguette et lança un « Periculum ». Une nuée rouge s’éleva alors dans le ciel tel un feu d’artifice. 

-Note que je n’ai pas changé la couleur alors que j’aurais très bien pu le faire. J’espère que tu apprécies l’attention, murmura-t-il en jetant un dernier regard à son ami. 

***

Lorsqu’il aperçut une épaisse fumée rouge qui s’élevait dans le ciel, Albus Dumbledore, qui se trouvait toujours dans son bureau, se leva brusquement et s’approcha prestement de la fenêtre. Le sort avait été jeté près de la forêt interdite. Cela voulait dire que Severus était revenu mais que son état ne lui permettait pas de rentrer seul jusqu’au château. L’angoisse le saisissait toujours en pensant à l’état dans lequel le jeune homme, si dur à la douleur, devait se trouver pour appeler à l’aide. Mais Merlin soit loué, il était rentré. Il n’y avait plus de temps à perdre. 

Il transplana directement à l’infirmerie et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Minerva et Poppy qui sursautèrent en le voyant apparaître. 

-Albus !, Qu’es-ce que… commença Minerva en levant une main tremblante vers sa poitrine pour calmer son appréhension.   
-Severus est rentré, la coupa-t-il rapidement. Je crains qu’il ne soit gravement blessé et ne soit pas en état de se mouvoir. Il a jeté un « périculum » près de la forêt interdite. Il n’y a pas une seconde à perdre.   
A ces mots, Poppy jeta un sort pour placer l’ensemble de son matériel et ses potions dans un sac médical. A l’instant même où Minerva était venue la prévenir du départ de Severus elle s’était tenue prête à intervenir à tout moment.  
-Je suis prête Albus, déclara-t-elle fermement en tenant son sac d’une main et en s’accrochant au bras gauche du Directeur pendant que Minerva posait sa main sur l’autre. 

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à la lisière de la forêt interdite et cherchèrent frénétiquement des yeux le maître des potions. Ce fut Albus qui le repéra en premier à une centaine de mètres de l’endroit où ils étaient apparus. Une nouvelle vague de panique le submergea lorsqu’il constata que la forme qu’il apercevait plus loin était immobile. Le garçon avait sans doute perdu connaissance juste après avoir jeté le sortilège, songea-il avant de transplaner de nouveau jusqu’à l’endroit où se trouvait le serpentard. Dans la précipitation, il ne songea pas à prendre Poppy et Minerva avec lui. 

-Severus !, s’écria-t-il en s’agenouillant aux côtés du jeune homme avant de le soulever contre lui.   
-Tout va bien mon garçon…., murmura-t-il en berçant doucement le professeur de potion. C’est fini. C’est fini. Nous allons nous occuper de toi mon petit. Je suis là. Je suis là…

Il entendit plus qu’il ne vit les deux femmes le rejoindre, uniquement concentré sur le jeune homme qui était inconscient dans ses bras. Il ne fit pas attention aux hoquets de surprise qui se firent entendre.  
-Nous devons faire vite, Severus est mal en point, dit-il sans vraiment savoir à qui il s’adressait, son regard passant nerveusement de Poppy à Minerva.  
-Albus… 

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Minerva et resta momentanément figé par ce qu’il vit. Elle fixait Severus avec une expression de douleur infinie, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle gardait une main tremblante au niveau de sa bouche. 

-Minerva, tout va bien se passer, nous allons vite le remettre sur pieds, la rassura-t-il avec patience. Poppy, il n’y a pas de temps à perdre, s’il vous plait…

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la professeure de métamorphose secouait frénétiquement la tête, une main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche comme pour mieux étouffer des sanglots. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Poppy plaçait sa main devant la bouche de Severus au lieu de prendre sa baguette et jeter un sort de diagnostic. 

-Albus…

Cette fois-ci c’était Poppy qui avait prononcé son prénom dans un murmure étrangement entremêlé de douceur et de douleur. Elle aussi pleurait nota-t-il distraitement.   
-Poppy, faites quelque chose par Merlin, siffla-t-il avec une once d’impatience les yeux toujours fixés sur Severus.

Mais l’infirmière ne fit rien hormis placer sa main sur son avant-bras.  
-C’est terminé Albus… on ne peut rien faire.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers Poppy sans comprendre. 

-Il est rentré Poppy. Il faut le soigner, murmura-t-il en rapprochant un peu plus Severus de lui. 

Mais l’infirmière hocha doucement la tête.  
-Albus… Severus est…. Severus est mort, parvint-elle à lâcher dans un souffle.   
-Non… Non Poppy… Severus a juste besoin de soins. Il va… Il va…,   
-Je suis désolée Albus. Tellement désolée, l’interrompit Poppy avec une infinie douceur. 

Il fixa Poppy sans réellement la voir. Il entendit les pleurs de Minerva sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il ne comprenait pas l’inaction de l’infirmière, pas plus que le désespoir de l’animagus. Severus était revenu, il était en sécurité. Il était simplement inconscient. Il suffisait de lui faire reprendre conscience quelques instants pour qu’il puisse leur indiquer l’étendue de ses blessures. Ensuite, ils le ramèneraient au château. Poppy le soignerait et d’ici une semaine, Severus ferait des pieds et des mains pour sortir de l’infirmerie. Il suffisait juste de le réveiller un instant.   
Après avoir reposé le maître des potions au sol le plus délicatement possible, Albus se leva et prit sa baguette.

-Que faites-vous Albus ?, s’enquit Poppy alarmée.

Il ne lui prêta pas attention. Si elle n’était pas décidée à agir, ce n’était pas son cas à lui.

-Ennervate, énonça-t-il en pointa sa baguette sur Severus.   
-Albus !, s’écria Minerva que le sort avait fait sortir de sa torpeur. 

Il attendit quelques instants que le sort fasse effet. En vain. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, la respiration un peu plus saccadée qu’il y a quelques instants. 

-Ennervate, énonça-t-il en y mettant plus de puissance. 

Les yeux de Severus demeuraient désespérément clos. 

-Albus arrêtez, cela ne sert à rien. Laissez ce pauvre garçon tranquille !, s’indigna Poppy en se dirigeant vers lui. 

Mais Albus n’écoutait pas. Il voulait juste que Severus ouvre les yeux. Quelques instants à peine. Juste assez pour être rassuré. Avant que l’infirmière ne l’atteigne, il lança donc une nouvelle fois un Ennervate sur Severus, en y mettant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de puissance.  
La cape qui recouvrait le corps du maître des potions fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin sous la puissance du sort. Mais les yeux du maîtres des potions restèrent désespérément clos.  
Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté Poppy. Ce qu’il voulait à présent c’était reprendre son garçon dans ses bras, le recouvrir de cette maudite cape et faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu. Nier le sang. Ne pas prêter attention aux multiples lacérations. Ne pas voir les brûlures. Faire comme si Severus avait toujours son bras gauche. Et imaginer que l’Ennervate avait enfin fait effet et qu’il reprenait doucement conscience.   
Mais il avait vu toutes ces choses. Et Severus n’avait pas repris conscience. Il n’ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.   
Albus se laissa tomber à genoux sans un bruit. Il avait connu la vulnérabilité, la colère et le ressentiment, avec Gellert. Il avait ressenti la culpabilité, la honte, et le désespoir avec Ariana. Mais ce n’était rien. Rien par rapport à la souffrance qu’il éprouvait en ce moment en fixant le corps meurtri et sans vie de son garçon. 

***

Combien de temps avait-elle observé Albus serrer le corps de Severus dans ses bras ? Combien de fois l’avait-elle vu passer une main tremblante dans les cheveux noirs du maître des potions et embraser son front ? Minerva aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Assise à même le sol près de Poppy, elle avait eu l’impression d’être en plein cauchemar. Ils auraient pu demeurer ainsi encore longtemps mais l’infirmière avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Il fallu tout sa force de persuasion pour convaincre Albus de retourner au château. Le trajet jusqu’à l’infirmerie fût des plus pénibles. Plus ils s’approchaient, plus Minerva prenaient conscience de la réalité de la situation. Ce n’était en rien un cauchemar. Juste la réalité aussi froide que cruelle : Severus était mort. Albus dû éprouver la même chose car il ralentissait peu à peu le pas, à tel point que Poppy dut le prendre par le bras pour le faire avancer. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Poppy les conduit vers une pièce attenante à l’infirmerie afin d’éviter toute indiscrétion de la part des élèves. Le corps de Severus fut placé sur un lit dont les draps blancs juraient atrocement avec ses robes noires. Avant qu’Albus ou elle-même n’aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, l’infirmière conjura plusieurs potions et mis d’autorité une fiole dans sa main et une dans celle du directeur. 

-Potion calmante, dit-elle en guise d’explication. Concoctée par Severus bien sûr…

Minerva but volontiers la sienne et en ressentit immédiatement les effets. La peine immense d’avoir perdu son jeune collègue ne disparut pas mais elle se sentit moins groggy. Elle vit du coin de l’œil Albus faire tourner plusieurs fois la fiole entre ses doigts. Il fallut que Poppy insiste pour qu’il daigne s’assoir et qu’il ingurgite enfin la potion. 

Pour la première fois, Minerva s’approcha du corps de Severus et s’assit sur la chaise placée à côté du lit sur lequel il reposait. D’une main tremblante, elle caressa sa joue. Il allait terriblement lui manquer. Leur relation au fil du temps avait été pour le moins mouvementée. Elève, elle l’avait trouvé certes brillant mais hautain, vindicatif et irrespectueux. Son appartenance à Serpentard, son goût prononcé pour les arts sombres et ses attrapades récurrentes avec les maraudeurs n’avaient pas joué en sa faveur. Pour sa part, Severus ne lui avait témoigné que méfiance et ressentiment tout au long de sa scolarité. Eu égard à son passif elle n’avait pas été surprise lorsqu’elle avait appris que le jeune homme avait rejoint les mangemorts quelques mois seulement après avoir été diplômé. C’est peu dire qu’elle avait été dubitative lorsqu’Albus lui avait annoncé qu’il rejoindrait l’ordre du phénix comme espion et qu’il viendrait enseigner à Poudlard. Elle avait été dure avec lui, refusant de l’appeler par son titre professoral. Puis le temps avait fait son affaire. Elle l’avait découvert sous un jour nouveau. Elle avait appris à voir au-delà des remarques acerbes. Et s’était attachée à lui. 

Et maintenant, il reposait, sans vie, sur un lit d’hôpital. 

Plus de partie d’échec autour d’un scotch. Plus de chamailleries au sujet d’un match de quidditch. Plus de rivalité à propos de la coupe des 4 maisons…Elle n’avait pas seulement perdu un collègue aujourd’hui. Elle avait perdu un être cher. Un de ses lionceaux. 

-Minerva, Albus, je vais devoir m’occuper du corps de Severus, fit Poppy d’une voix qui se voulait neutre mais dans laquelle Minerva perçut une tristesse indéniable.   
-S’occuper… de son corps ?, interrogea Albus d’une voix faible.   
-Pour ses funérailles Albus, répondit l’infirmière avec patience. 

Minerva se raidit. Pas à un seul instant elle n’avait pensé aux funérailles de Severus. Il lui aurait fait remarquer sa stupidité avec un haussement de sourcil et une remarque sarcastique dont il avait le secret…

-Je vais m’en charger Poppy, répliqua le directeur de Poudlard après quelques instants de silence. Dites-moi simplement ce que je dois faire.  
-Albus, je ne pense vraiment pas que cela soit une bonne idée, objecta Poppy avec précaution. Cela risque d’être un moment plus que pénible et je…  
-Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, l’interrompit-il. Mais je… je dois le faire Poppy.   
-Albus…, tenta Minerva avec d’être interrompue à son tour.  
-C’est moi qui l’ai renvoyé là-bas. Je suis au moins aussi responsable que Tom pour ce qui est arrivé, poursuivit-il d’une voix terne en levant la main pour couper court aux objections des deux femmes présentes dans la pièce. J’ai besoin de m’occuper de Severus une dernière fois… je vous en conjure Poppy…  
Minerva vit à l’expression de l’infirmière que celle-ci désapprouvait fermement l’idée du directeur. Mais le regard emplit de douleur sembla la faire vaciller et elle finit par céder.   
-Il faudra des vêtements propres… je me ferai un plaisir de brûler moi-même ces… ces habits ci.  
-Je m’en charge, intervint Minerva avant que son vieil ami n’ait pu répliquer. Rester donc ici Albus. 

Après une dernière caresse sur la joue du serpentard, la professeure de métamorphose sortit de l’infirmerie et se dirigea vers les appartements de son jeune collègue. Le chemin fut long mais lui permis de reprendre ses esprits et de retrouver un tant soit peu de contenance. Albus aurait besoin d’être épaulé dans cette épreuve. Elle se devait d’être là pour lui.   
Après quelques minutes, elle arriva devant les appartements de Severus et pointa sa baguette sur la lourde porte en bois afin de pénétrer à l’intérieur. Tout était méticuleusement bien rangé. Elle avait souvent taquiné son collègue à ce sujet, moquant ce qu’elle appelait sa « maniaquerie maladive ». Il lui rétorquait en retour, sur le même ton, que contrairement à la métamorphose qui était « par essence une matière portée à l’indiscipline », l’enseignement des potions nécessitait « exigence, rigueur et précision ». Et il avait appliqué ces valeurs dans la tenue de son appartement. Minerva passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux pour y effacer les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Ce n’était certainement pas le moment de se laisser aller. 

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du maître des potions et ouvrit son armoire. Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en constatant que l’entièreté de la garde-robe était constituée de vêtements noir, exception faite des chemises blanches. Elle sortit un pantalon, une chemise et une robe. Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre des sous-vêtements ainsi qu’une paire de chaussettes. Elle prit enfin une paire de chaussure et réduit la taille de l’ensemble des vêtements pour les transporter plus facilement.   
Refermant avec douceur la porte de la chambre, elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce de vie. Le bureau, ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait dessus, attira son attention. Elle s’approcha et vit une lettre, destinée à Albus. Son regard se porta sur un objet posé à côté de cette lettre, puis sur le mot posé sur le dit objet. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer avoir bien lu. 

***

Albus s’était occupé du corps de Severus sans utiliser une seule fois la magie. Il lui avait retiré ses vêtements souillés et avait manqué de s’effondrer en découvrant la photo placée à l’intérieur de sa cape. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de se remettre à la tâche. Chaque blessure lui faisait l’effet d’un coup de poignard. Il imaginait Severus, entouré d’ennemis, en proie à la peur, gisant au sol et se tordant de douleur. Qu’avait-il bien pu penser alors ? Avait-il maudit l’homme qui lui avait demandé de retourner dans cet enfer ? Albus, pour sa part se haïssait en ce moment même. Et il se haït encore davantage lorsqu’il entreprit de laver le corps du jeune homme. Lorsque les traces de sang laissèrent place à un corps trop maigre, blafard, zébré d’anciennes cicatrices, de blessures remontant à l’enfance. Autant d’horreurs qu’il avait choisies de ne pas voir. Autant de fois où il n’avait rien fait pour aider ce garçon. 

Une fois le corps de Severus lavé, Albus le recouvrit d’un drap blanc qu’il remonta jusqu’à ses épaules. Ereinté, il se laissa choir sur une chaise près du lit. D’une main tremblante, il caressa du bout des doigts la joue du serpentard. 

-Je suis désolé mon garçon… tellement désolé…, chuchota-t-il indifférent aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je n’aurais jamais dû te demander de retourner auprès de ce monstre. Nous aurions trouvé un moyen de te garder en sécurité. Nous aurions peut-être perdu un espion mais moi… mais moi j’aurais eu mon fils à mes côtés.

Sa voix se brisa. Avait-il déjà dit à Severus à quel point il l’aimait ? Sans doute pas. Un rire sans joie lui échappa. 

-Nous nous serions querellés cet été quand tu m’aurais demandé, pour la quinzième fois, le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. Tu y aurais vu de la défiance et je me serais évertué à t’expliquer que je ne voulais pas que tu subisses cette fichue malédiction. Et une fois que tu aurais cessé de faire ta tête de mule, nous aurions pu passer quelques jours dans ma propriété comme nous avions coutume de le faire depuis quelques années. Tu te serais allègrement moqué de mon goût pour le tricot et tu aurais catégoriquement refusé de goûter à mes pâtisseries. Nous aurions été heureux, loin de tous les tracas, loin de l’horreur et de la réalité.   
Il prit la main droite du jeune homme dans la sienne. 

-Mais tous ces doux rêves ont volé en éclat n’est-ce-pas ? La réalité, c’est que je t’ai demandé de te rendre là-bas ce soir. La réalité, c’est que j’ai pensé à cette guerre avant de penser à toi. Et la réalité, c’est que tu es mort par ma faute.   
-Albus ? 

La voix de Minerva. Il ne l’avait pas entendu entrer.  
-Je vous apporte des vêtements pour Severus.   
-Je vous remercie Minerva.

Il reconnaissait à peine sa propre voix. Il espérait que sa fidèle amie ne se formaliserait pas du ton qu’il employait mais il se sentait si las…

\- J’ai trouvé plusieurs choses mises en évidence sur le bureau de Severus. Je crois… Je crois qu’il avait prévu de ne pas revenir. Il a laissé une lettre pour vous Albus.  
Une lettre. Severus avait pris le temps de lui écrire une lettre. Très certainement une lettre d’adieu. Il avait eu des doutes en trouvant la photo de Lily. Doutes que Minerva venait de confirmer. Severus avait su ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Et il était parti en dépit du sort qui l’attendait. L’horreur s’ajoutait à l’horreur.   
-Il m’a remercié avant de s’en aller Minerva.  
-Albus…  
-Il m’a remercié, répéta-t-il le visage déformé par la peine. Il savait que je l’envoyais à la mort, et il m’a remercié.  
-Albus, Severus n’aurait pas voulu que vous vous blâmiez de la sorte.   
-Il est mort pour rien… pour rien et par ma faute… 

Un violent choc électrique le secoua, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il releva la tête pour se trouver face à une Minerva McGonagall furieuse, la baguette pointée sur lui. 

-Vous avez fini de vous apitoyez sur votre sort ? Comment osez-vous dire que Severus est mort en vain ?! Il est mort pour une cause. Il est mort en faisant son devoir. Ressaisissez-vous Albus ! C’est à vous de faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas en vain. En continuant le combat. Et en faisant en sorte d’en finir avec cet espèce de maniaque dégénéré ! 

Un long moment de silence succéda à la tirade enflammée de la directrice de Gryffondor. 

-Vous avez raison ma chère, répondit-il d’une voix plus forte et assurée. Veuillez excuser mes propos. Je ne compte pas abandonner Minerva. Croyez-moi. Je ne trouverai pas le repos avant que Voldemort soit mis hors d’état de nuire. 

Elle le regarda avec circonspection pendant un bref instant avec de hocher la tête satisfaite. 

-Bien, voilà qui est mieux, fit-elle une voix sèche qui dissimulait mal sa propre émotion.   
Il lui adressa un faible sourire.  
-Albus, reprit-elle plus incertaine. Il y avait autre chose sur le bureau de Severus. Il a laissé un coffret. Pour Potter.  
***  
C’est la fin de l’acte II. J’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas trop pour le sort réservé à ce pauvre Severus. Mais je devais rester à peu près cohérente. Et mis à part une intervention divine, rien ne pouvait le sauver j’en ai peur.  
Acte III à venir samedi prochain.


End file.
